Name's
by Nick Cypher
Summary: Here Is 3 stories about 3 characters I made up. I hope to make a Series soon. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey,Is this on."

 **"No, the red flashing light means cookies are baking! Idiot."**

"Stop being rude Shmidt, Hi my name's Soul Sythe. This would have been a crossover but, the site I'm being written onto has no 3-crossover! So instead my writer Prsiner 134(A.K.A Nick Cipher), decided I might as well tell you about about myself."

 **"Yeah, and about the Cardholders, Right."**

"Your reading this because you like Soul Eater, right. Well, technically, I'm related to him."

 **"Yeah, Like how a beaver is related to a snake."**

"If your going to be rude for this entire thing, you can take yourself and ."

 **"Fine, I guess I'll go"**

"Thank god, Now that's a lot better. Now I can tell you how I'm related. You see after Soul Eater got attacked by Crona, He got black blood in his system. Well he used that in a lot of battle's, the biggest was the Kishin's. Except during that battle Soul Realized that using the Blood could indeed make himself go insane so, after the Kishin fight, He asked Stein if he could remove the Black blood. Stein could but it would require a transfusion from Soul's brother.

 _"Who you talking to Sythe."_

"Oh, No one, Just recording a story for ."

 _"Cool, But Why?"_

"Prsiner asked me to."

 _"Oh, okay. Well I gotta go, see you later."_

"Bye, where was I , Oh yeah Soul Eater required a blood transfusion and his bro-bro Wes could provide. After the transfusion the Black Blood was put in a jar, while Soul walked away carefree. The Blood ,on the other hand, was as mad as blood could be. Being a semi-sentient 'thing', It found a way to break the jar by dropping itself onto the floor. Once it was free it assumed the last form it had, Soul Eater. And thus making me. I'm made purely out of Black Blood. I can make any weapon I've touched out of myself.I mean since I'm made of a special liquid I can turn myself into anything. Look now I'm a goat."

"Baaaaaaaa-aaaaaa"

 **"Hey Sythe, I know you don't want to be interrupted, but your almost out of time, Heeyyyyyyy, why is their a goat in my chair. "**

"Sorry, I waaaaas showing off"

 **"Well, you have like 30 seconds left of recording time."**

"Oh, Well bye I have to go, See more Fanfiction, Buy Gold, Bye"

-Message Over-


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, I had to go. I was out of time and I had to help after all the damage I had done as a Kishin. Now where was I, oh right. I had just been made out of the Black Blood, and it was strange. I had no memories of my own, but I had all of Soul Eater's memories. So I was confused, hungry, thirsty, and a bunch of other things, I had never felt before, so naturally, I laid a took a nap."

"When I woke up, I was in a room I knew about only in Soul's memories. Thankfully, it was Soul's room and not Maka's (That would be weird).I went to the window and realized how hungry I was. I looked out at everybody in Death City and saw their nice,juicy,(and sometimes Kishin Eggs) souls.

After that I barely remembered what happened. I remember glimpses of blood, souls, and my Scythe (which is a Black Blood copy of what Soul Eater turn's into).When I woke up, I was on top of DWA,my body covered in bandages,and looking out at the destroyed Death City in front of me.I realized I didn't need the bandages, because they were just for show for powers I had gained. I had become Kishin from the huge amount of human souls I had eaten. Apparently, I had gone farther than Death City, because as far as I can see(which is as about as good as a falcon)things were destroyed. Thankfully, I wasn't hungry anymore. I headed to Death's office, Looking like Maka, to say I was sorry. Luckily, He was both happy and pissed. He Shingami chopped me about 15 times, and then congratulated me for becoming a Death Weapon. Though I was surprised, I kinda knew. I mean, I wrecked, like 5 towns and ate at least 99 Kishin Egg souls and some poor witch's soul. A regular person would've died put my body, Being made of Black Blood and all, took every hit and built itself right back up. I asked Death if there was anything I could do to repay what I had done. After a month of 24/7 clean up(I don't need sleep), Death finally gave me something good. He said a strange device had been found in a home in Death City. He also said it was probably found when I burnt the house to the ground on my rampage. He said it was a portal, and wanted me to step through. Every one else was perfectly mortal and knew I would be best. After examining the hoof-shaped portal, I grabbed a cookie and stepped through."


	3. By Da Way

**just so you know my story is not going to be staying in Soul Eater. So if you came here only only for Soul Eater fanfiction, well then you can go and read sombody else's fanfic. This story is going through Soul Eater, My Little Pony and FNAF. So good day.**

 **Also for all those people who will put mean comments, Please don't. This is a story I been wanting to put down to paper for a long time. So please, Don't hate, appreciate how much you may like this story.**


End file.
